


turn me on

by itainthardtryin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on tumblr: Could you write something about Lexa finding a porn on whatever device in Clarke's room and she gets caught watching it by Clarke? (but like, not modern settings, so Lexa doesn't really know what a porn is and she's confused at first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn me on

Lexa waits somewhat impatiently for Clarke each day as she spends time in medical with Abby. Some days she lies on Clarke’s bed, sometimes she goes for a stroll around camp, sometimes she strategises wars that will never come to fruition.

Today, she decides to explore the electronics on the Ark. Or more specifically, the electronics in Clarke’s quarters.

She runs her fingers over dials and buttons, reading the words marking each of them, wondering what they could be for. Lexa knows almost everything there is to know about Earth and the wonders that it holds, but when it comes to technology she barely even has a basic grasp of knowledge.

She sees a screen, and she knows it’s what Clarke uses to watch old television shows and documentaries. Clarke had told her once that it was how they learned about Earth when they were still suspended in space. Lexa had committed the idea to memory, of a younger version of Clarke wide-eyed in awe of a planet that she’d never set foot on, a planet that Lexa had called home for her entire life.

Lexa flicks the switch marked ‘on’ and it comes to life. She thinks that television is a hollow use of time, filled with nothingness, time just given back to the earth without being used properly. She’s voiced these concerns to Clarke before, and Clarke had to remind her that for the first sixteen years of her life she had nowhere to go, nothing to explore, and she certainly did not have any wars to prepare for. Lexa wonders how people survived in the Ark with so little to do.

She redirects her attention to the screen where the image of two women has appeared. Lexa immediately notes that they are both extremely attractive, and have very little clothing on. She wonders if this is how people on the Ark pictured people on Earth. She thinks about how many layers of clothing she wears on a daily basis to shield her against the cold, and laughs a little at how narrow minded this image of Grounders could be.

But at the same time she wishes all Grounders looked like this.

Although, for the wellbeing of her leadership skills, it’s probably a good job that they don’t.

The women are making eye contact in a way that Lexa has only ever made with two people in her life before - Costia and Clarke. She knows what it means. And sure enough, a few seconds later, their lips collide and their hands roam each other’s bodies. There are soft moans of pleasure coming from the screen and Lexa doesn’t know how to adjust the volume, so she closes the door of Clarke’s room and hopes it is soundproof enough to mute the noise.

She sits on Clarke’s bed and watches in wonder as the women quickly start to take off each other’s clothing, until only their panties remain. It registers in Lexa’s mind that this is not a documentary. There is no commentary, no subtitles, and no obvious lessons being learned. Other than that Lexa finds this extremely hot.

One of the women dips her hand under the waistband of the other and Lexa’s heart races. A few moments later, the panties are discarded and the woman kneels between the other’s legs, running her tongue firmly along the length of her.

Lexa can feel herself becoming increasingly more turned on. She doesn’t know what sort of programme this is, but she’s sure it’s something Clarke watches alone. Lexa wonders why she hasn’t shared this with her before. She’s sure that they could use this as inspiration for their own sexual activity.

Lexa watches in awe as the woman adds a finger, and then two, and the other woman moans and her head falls back. Her hands come up to grasp her breasts and Lexa can’t think of anything other than how she would love to be doing this to Clarke.

She glances at the door, still concerned that it isn’t thick enough to muffle the erotic sounds coming from the television. Still, the door is closed, and no-one can see Lexa right now, so she decides to satisfy herself.

Clarke had told her about the first orgasm she’d ever had. She was fourteen years old, and made herself come with nothing but her fingers and the mental image of a girl she’d met who lived in another section.

Lexa had explained that the only time she had ever come was with Costia’s help, and Clarke’s mouth fell open in shock that Lexa had never touched herself.

“How do you know what you like? How do you know how your body reacts?” Clarke had asked.

Lexa rarely found herself embarrassed, but in that moment she definitely was. “KIlling is a release for me,” Lexa had told her, only half believing it. Nothing had ever compared to how Costia made her feel. The thought had never occurred to her to explore her own body in this way. Lexa knew her body well - all her scars and tattoos, she knew it’s strengths and weaknesses, she knew its threshold for pain, she knew its capabilities in almost everything. But she did not know how her body responded to pleasure that she brought on herself.

Lexa takes a deep breath and pushes her hand underneath the waistband of her trousers and underwear and finds wetness there. She gasps, and her heart rate doubles - she doesn’t know whether it’s through how good it immediately feels, or how daring she feels doing this.

All the wars that she’s fought, all the victories she’s led her people to, nothing has ever given her as much self satisfaction as running her fingers through herself has. It takes her roughly thirty seconds to relax into it. She tries to keep watching the screen, as fingers pump rapidly, almost bringing the woman to orgasm, but Lexa can’t keep her eyes open any longer. She closes them and loses herself in the feeling.

She can still hear the moans from the screen, but she pictures Clarke. She imagines Clarke’s sweat covered body, her head between Lexa’s legs, she imagines that her fingers are Clarke’s.

She’s so lost in the moment that she only hears the door close with a slam. “Lexa!” Clarke exclaims in shock.

Lexa’s eyes open quickly, and she pulls her hand out of her pants even quicker. She tries desperately to avoid eye contact with Clarke. She feels like a child who’s been caught doing something they weren’t meant to be doing.

“Clarke, I-” Lexa cuts herself off when she can see Clarke smiling. “Why are you happy?”

Clarke walks towards her, smirking the entire time. “Do you know what this is?” Clarke asks. Lexa shakes her head. “It’s porn,” Clarke says, and even though Lexa has never heard the word before, her stomach flips. Something in the way Clarke says the word lets her know that this is something usually said in whispers.

“I just turned your screen on and it was playing,” Lexa explains, still feeling like she’s done something wrong.

“Lexa, you don’t have to defend yourself,” Clarke says softly. “You’re meant to get yourself off to this,” she tells her. “I guess I forgot it was on there. I watched it last time you went to Polis. I missed you,” Clarke admits.

Lexa’s mind fills with images of Clarke in exactly the same position she had been in only minutes before. She can’t help but become filled with emotion. She’s touched that Clarke would need to comfort herself like this in her absence.

“I’d like to watch it together sometime,” Lexa offers. “Imagination is powerful, but the real thing is better.”

Clarke takes a few steps forward and climbs on the bed straddling Lexa. Lexa immediately responds, her hands finding Clarke’s ass. “Your dirty talk is a little clean for my liking,” Clarke flirts.

“Talking is not part of my plans for us, Clarke.” The words fall from Lexa’s mouth like liquid.

“Prove it,” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s ear, just as the woman on screen reaches her climax.

Lexa is about to lean in to kiss Clarke when she remembers something. “Lock the door first,” she says, almost laughing. “Being caught by you was a blessing in disguise. Being caught by others may not have the same outcome.”


End file.
